onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jin'Huan
''"In our reluctance to understand the Taiidan's culture, beliefs, and morals, we neglected to conceive of a a convincing technology suitable as a gift, once we understood that the Taiidans do not like gifts, that they prefer submission we ceased all contact between ourselves and the Taiidans. Trade would not take place, treatment of UGI Citizens would be no different than our own, we would not engage nor defend ourselves from Taiidan attacks, any effort to defend ourselves would be an act of aggravation against the Taiidans, our only solution was to cease all contact, if Taiidans came to our world we would let them, if they attack and kill our citizens we will let them, we will not engage even if we are forced to be put to extinction by the Taiidans. If we fight we doom ourselves to extermination, if they demand stuff us we will give it to them, if they demand submission we will submit, if they tell us to die, we will die. If they desire to eradicate us then we will stand there unarmed and bow are heads weighting for the killing blow, We are the Jin'huan, we are the submiters." ''Jin'Huan Council Head. The Jin'Huan Space The Jin'Huan are members of a Micro galaxy roughly a fourth the size of the milky way. The Galaxy is unique for its near perfect Pyramid structure of its star clusters. The entire galaxy consists of Five Empires ruled by Councils. Every star is inhabited in the galaxy and all governments function almost exactly the same as the other empires do. Every world in every system is either inhabited, being terraformed or in the process of Colonization. War is a tradition that takes place once every year and is restricted to the confides of space. Every year an army of their military will compete in a mock battle of amist the star as well as training mission, which are broadcaster throughout the galaxy as the international sport. For what reasons they do these battles lies deep within the culture of these empires. In these mock battle the likely hood of dying is so rare that when it does happen all competitors participate in a memorial for the lost soul of the soldier or civilian. Although they are not a particularly old species like the Taiidans, they are far more industrious and do not use any known form of cash system, rather they use the debit system along with an implant in their cranial skulls that works as both a debit card, ID, and Insurance card. Medical technology is considered quite advanced especially in a form of technology that most would not consider as medically advanced yet in every species they administer this form of medical treatment, well there has never been a case of ill effect or death from medical treatment in almost three thousand years. Travel through space in this galaxy is pretty simple made possible by the use of Jump Gates which rapidly accelerate ships and even space stations beyond normal warp velocity from their starting location to their endlng location. These jumpgates are unique as they can directly send any ship to any location in the galaxy without having to enter then exit a jump gate to get on another jump gate to the next jumpgate to their destination and can just travel from one to their destination without having the gates lined up. Military prescense is present in this galaxy at all times, though it is more for traditional purposes rather than for actual combat, but because they practice so often do not think for once they will not defend themselves if attacked. Common military practice is to think before you attack, or plan a course of action. The belief is know your enemy before you enage him, or her. The Military is made mostly up of a females as they are the stronger more well built between the sexes, military operations as well as arms and armour are strong and tested for peak performance and safety at all times. The current course of action through the usage of such armour is to allow the user to surive in the vacuum of space indefinitly. As that is the leading cause of death in the military when exposed to the open vastness of space. Civilians are often well treated and for the past 3000 years galaxy wide crime is so rare that when it does occur it is big news. In the past 3000 years only 15 crimes have been commited in the entire galaxy. In many ways they are a model for many other culturres that have met them. However they are not well liked, a more dergoatiory terms to describe them is referencing their behaviors and persoanilities and traditions with those similar to the Milky way Galaxy. A common such insult is refering to them as Vulcans because of their highly logical mindset while also refering them to as Orions for their public sensuality, amidist their military personal and among civilians. Their so called classes of society are mere honory in name and can be achived by any civilian or military personal. Though presumed to have once been strict and highly unlikely to move beyond a single class, for the past 3000 years this rule of class is almost non-existent. History The Jin'Huan are very private about their history and do not talk of history beyond 3000 years ago. Whether because it is full of regret or because of polictal conspiracy no one really knows, but it can be guessed that whatever happened was dramatic and immediate becuase of the sudden chnage of behavior in their enitre structure and culture. A possible uniqueity to what may have occured lies in the heart of the thier galaxy. The galaxy they live has no form of asteriod belts nor does it have any nebulas save for the most central region of their galaxy. At its core a large nebula exists and throughout the nebula lies a total of seven asteroid belts still floating circleing what had once been their center of gravity. The galaxy is also unique for its lack of singularities, and other anomolyus features. One suggestion is that the Jin'Huan are technologically advanced enough to have restructured their entire galaxy. Another key to possibly understandin gwho they orginially were also strike uniqueness, as the Jin'Huan are the only sentient species in their galaxy. Whether by strange coincidence they are the only race that evolved to sentience, or they were created, or even were responsible for the extinction of all the other sentient species in that galaxy remains lost to history. Foriegn Relations (and understanding how to avoid an incident.) The Jin'Huan are incredibly descisive and Hyper Intelligent. They do not take kindly to any beings think of themselves above them, biologically, technologically, or even for reasons and personal beliefs. When confronted such a race gives them a concept to work with to turn the tables around on them so in time, which could be anything from a year to thousand years or more or less, they will conquer or bring a civilization to its knees in the same manner that they were insulted with. Best suggestion on better diplomatic relations, Either treat them as equals or leave them be and don't say a word. Playful Banter is considered a common curtisy in any meeting with them, diplomatic or otherwise and is even common among superior officers and junior officers, as well as the lowely soliders. Taking banter as an insult and killing the ones who bantered is not only bad, but considered an extreme lack of self respect for life and dignity. A common problem further explained is because when back in the their more primal days the spilling of blood evwn to a non lethal extent was similar to sharks from earth and could cause a feeding frenzy, disregarding friend from foe, luckily this is no longer the case but the concept remains, any action on killing their troops involves the Jin'Huan rules of retalition, which is a life for a life, no exceptions. However the offender can kill himself and no more action will be taken against them. DO NOT EVER COME BETWEEN OR KILL A CHILD OF THE JIN'HUAM!!! If you think getting conquered is bad, killing or disecting or even studying a child without any form or signature or approval by the council is the most heinous thing you can do. Any race in history will tell you, sending you back to the stone age is a simple procedure, but killing a child or another being without a legitmite reason or even one close to one of there laws, can make them sterotypicalize and entire race as psychopaths, and it should be noted that their are no insane asylums of the Jin' Huam in their history. All psychopaths were put down and there brains were opened up drained of their bio energy and then the (soul persay) was tortured for eternity, in ways that even the Taiidans don't have a stomach for. (not going to say what, but if a Taiidan Can't stomach it, then that should be enough reason to be extra careful on their worlds. ) All Jin'Huam are subjectated to their civiliazations laws on other worlds, and a tip for any people who like finding error in other beings just so they can shoot them, well the Jin'Huan a reason for virtually no crime comitted in their worlds, you will not find a better law abiding species than the Jin'huan. Killing a Jin'huan for banter is also considered a cultural offense, and the Jin'Huan don't take it lightly, because it marks even soldiers who carry out the deed, as souless beings, and with the Jin'Haun you better hope you have a soul otherwise, well there are reasons why they have such a massive military that tops the Taiidans, UGI and the Uranians combined in not just size, but firepower and strength. They make great allies, and for them trust is highest priority, the more you trust them the more they help you out, the less you trust them as allies, well, don't look to them when you need help. Maintaining a good relationship with them is simple, you need no trade routes, just open border tourism, a sense of bantering humour, and be willing to accept their gifts without any suspicions, because the way they work is deed for deed, they will remain your friends until you prove untrustworthy or cruel, then you can forget ever being friends with them again, allies they may be but don't call them when you need back up support, they show in all the things you honored, but in what you didn't they will not honor you in return. In the words of an earth delegate: "There are two species in the universe you don't engage nor do any form of negotation until you understand every single thing about them so you don't make a mistake and those two species are the Taiidans, and maybe even more importantly the Jin'Huam, now about ACCHHH!!!*shot by Cypher 2 for even mentioning the Taiidans in such a comment.* Category:Freeman23